Pokemon: Zoroark's Gratitude
by Mase the Lone Urban Fox
Summary: Extra scene in the end, don't want to say too much to spoil.


**A/N: I thought up extra scene instead of the ending, this should be a 2 chapter one-shot story. I don't own anything.  
**

"We can't wait, count on it!" Ash yelled at the departing ship.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu yelled out as well.

'_Thank you for everything Ash_!' Zorua shouted back using his telepathy as he stood on the ship's railing.

Suddenly, the young Pokemon lost his balance as he leaned to far out and fell off railing.

'_MEEEEMAAAA_!' Zorua shouted in fear as he was in free-fall, Zoroark froze in shock and looked down for a few seconds before she jumped off the juggernaut boat after her child.

Ash saw this and immediately removed his backpack and hat.

Pikachu knew what his trainer was going to do and quickly jumped off of Ash's shoulder.

"Ash wait," Dawn said but was too late, as the black haired trainer already dove into the freezing water and began to swim using the side stoke toward the near drowning Pokemon who was 20 yards away.

Zorua by then landed in the water and struggled to stay afloat as he never learned how to swim.

Suddenly the young Pokemon sunk like a submarine, and Ash immediately took a deep breath and submerged into the oceanic water as he was only 10 feet away.

Zoroark then landed in the water and saw the human named Ash whom Zorua met just recently catch her son underwater and landed feet first in the 20 foot deep water.

Ash saw Zoroark and handed her son to the fierce looking Pokemon, and the mother began to head to the surface.

As Ash tried to use the floor for propulsion, his left foot got caught in a wedge between two rocks and was stuck.

The trainer began to panic as he continued to tug on his shin, but found his efforts futile. He then began to feel his lungs burning for the need of air.

* * *

Zoroark made it to the surface with the relief that her son was okay as she hugged him hard.

'_Can't breath...Meema_,'

'_Sorry_,' Zoroark replied using telepathy as well.

After Pokemon mother put Zorua on a nearby buoy, she began to worry that Ash still hasn't resurfaced.

'_Stay here_,' she told her son before taking a deep breath and diving down to find the human boy who risked his own life to try and save her son.

Plus, Zorua told her the Ash and his friends saved him once already when they met outside of town and tried helping him find her as well as stop the badman.

Zoroark made it to the floor and her eyes widened in horror at what was wrong.

Ash lost concussions and his foot was stuck between two rocks.

Zoroark couldn't just let the one who helped out her son so much already and took care of him in her absence just parish on the ocean floor.

Zoroark quickly yanked out Ash's foot without hurting the human him and carried him up to the surface.

_'Ash? Ash!_' Zorua cried out in shock of the sight of his unconscious friend who helped him on his mission to find his mother.

Zoroark looked down at the passed out human and began to feel regret of not knowing sooner of his delay of swimming up for air as her son jumped on her shoulder.

The mother Pokemon then carried both Ash and Zorua to the dock, but still kept the young trainer in her arms as Zoroark sat on the wood surface.

"Oh no Ash," Dawn said in horror as she brought both hands to her face.

Zorua jump off his mother's back and stood between Brock and Dawn.

'_Please help him Meema_,' Zorua begged, and Zoroark looked at her son.

'_I will try_,'

Zoroark then began messaging the human's chest with her left palm as her right held him close, she felt that Ash still had heart pace, but it was slow and weak.

"Come Ash don't leave like this after all we've been through, this can't be your end," Brock spoke in encouragement.

'_Ash, come on, please pull through_,' Zorua said as tears began to form in his eyes.

Zoroark noticed this and tears began brewing up in her eyes as well as she saw how much Ash meant to her child.

The Pokemon then began breathing into Ash's mouth and pressing on the human boy's stomach afterwards.

Suddenly, Ash's eyes opened and he began to violently cough up the ocean water that he breathed in.

Zoroark immediately was hit with a wave of relief that the human who helped out her son was alright.

Ash tried escaping the Illusion Pokemon's grasp, and Zoroark let him go and Ash sat on his knees as he coughed out the rest of the inhaled water.

Once all the water exited his body, the trainer began panting heavily as his lungs took great pleasure in breathing the air again.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay Ash," Dawn cried out happily.

"Yeah you really scared me there," Brock added.

Pikachu walked over to Ash and starred at his trainer with a post-scared and relived look.

"Pikachu,"

"Yeah I know, sorry buddy," Ash replied and turned his head back up to his savior.

"Thank you so much for saving me Zororark," Ash thanked as he rose to his feet out of the Illusion Pokemon's arms.

'_You are welcome Ash_,' Zoroark spoke using her telepathy.

"Wow you can speak using telepathy too," Ash said, stating the obvious.

'_Of course, I just don't speak much to humans_,' Zoroark said before Zorua jumped up onto Ash's shoulder.

'_Thanks for what you did for me back there_, _you are a true friend Ash_,' Zorua thanked with a smile before jumping up into his arms and snuggling in the human's chest.

"Well your mom saved you not me, I just got stuck and became a problem," Ash admitted with a frown.

This caused Zoroark to place a finger under the human boy's chin and turn his face back to her.

'_Nonsense, you risked your own life to save my child, and I'm grateful for what you tried to do. It wasn't your fault that you got stuck_,' Zoroark reassured with a smile.

That did seem to melt away Ash's regret, and the trainer smiled proudly to himself.

"Thanks,"

'_No, thank you __Ash__. It means so much to me of everything you've done for my Zorua. You and your friends are without a doubt, the most kind hearted humans and Pokemon trainers I've ever encountered_.' Zoroark said with a smile of gratitude as she looked over to Dawn and Brock as well before turning her attention back to Ash.

"We could head back into town since it will be a while until the next boat comes,?" Ash suggested as he put down Zorua.

Zoroark looked at her son who gave a nod in agreement and Zoroark gave a nod as well, then the group began walking their way back into Crown City.


End file.
